Best Friend
by CriminalMinds99
Summary: I have had a dream for so long now, and it just never seems like it is going to come true. But when a certain someone chips in and makes it happen, how could i not take it. This is a short tale of how i met my best friend.


**I wrote this in dedication to my best friend.**

 **I live in the UK as you all know but she lives all the way in America but i love her no matter how far away she is.**

 **I know she isn't 100% right now but my writing always makes her happy so I did this in dedication to her and making her lovely face light up in a beautiful smile.**

 **I want everyone reading right now to just take a moment and think about your best friend. They come in all shapes and sizes and backgrounds but your best friend is your best friend and they are that one person who always lights up your darkest moments.**

 **I have the amazing privilege to have 2 girls in my life who mean more to me than the oxygen I breathe and I am so grateful to call them my best friends. One lives so close to me yet the other so far away but I love them equally as much and would be lost without them.**

 **I hope you enjoy this short yet cute oneshot about JJ's dream coming true and I want you to think of your best friend while reading this, and think of how lucky you really are.**

 **Enjoy and drop me a review!xox**

I was 10 when it happened.

It was a miracle, like someone had dropped this angle from the sky.

I remember the day like it was yesterday, walking into school to see my pen-pal for English class had wrote back to me. The letter is imprinted into my mind, the memory being core for me, shaping the rest of my life.

I wrote back that same day, the anticipation waiting for a response killing me. I hated how long the letters actually took to get from Pennsylvania to New York, it was a week's wait I absolutely hated. But when I got that letter back, when I could read this young girls writings and respond to her, it made me feel wanted for the first time in my life.

We got to know each other so well, sharing so many common interests but then being so unique at the same time.

It had been 7 months and we knew each other like the back of our own hand. I could always tell when she was lying, through her more light than other letter strokes and the way she worded her sentences. And it was vice-versa, she could tell when I was having a bad day and always knew what to say to make me smile.

When my sister killed herself, and was I falling so far under, she knew what to say to build me back up. She knew what to say to get me back on track. It was as if she was my guardian angel, my saviour.

When she left school and started going further into herself, I did all I could to help her. For so long she had stopped self harming and I felt that sense of pride that I was the reason she was still alive.

We were best friends.

My friends told me I was delusional, told me that I had never met her and never will and that our friendship would soon spiral out of control, but I never took them to heart, because I knew that when everyone else left she would always stay with me, always.

Now here we are, 15 years on and we couldn't get enough of each other. We would speak every day, skype every free chance we got, be there for each other no matter what.

But we had still never met.

I had moved to Washington when I was 15, moving to a new college and then when I started the FBI academy the chances of me getting time away from my life to visit her got less and less, and I hated myself for it every day. Plus the fact the money would escape me when I went to look up flights and accommodation making the situation a lot more heart-breaking for me.

I remember last week sitting with my co-workers, them asking who I had been on the phone to for the past 3 hours in my office. I explained my situation, talking for at least 30 minutes straight about not even half of our encounters over the phone, in letters and skype calls and they found it so intriguing it made me want to talk forever about her. I told them about not being able to fly out to see her, not being able to afford it or find the time and the way they sympathised was enough to make me want to cry.

The situation dawned on me in that exact moment.

My best friend lived so far away and the way life as floating by it seemed like I would never get the chance to meet her, and it broke me. I drove all the way home that day thinking and thinking about how I could get to her, how I could get to the one person who was there for me when nobody else was and just give her a god damn hug.

It was at that moment I got a phone call.

It was my boss, and I almost wanted to slap myself at the irony of thinking about how I cannot get to my best friend when the thing that was keeping me from her interrupted my thoughts.

He told me it was a high priority case and to get to the airstrip and they would brief on the plane, so I threw away my thoughts (for now anyway) and grabbed my bag and left. I arrived, frowning when I only saw my boss and close friend standing by the jet. I approached them, my confusing being expressed when I looked between them. They didn't say a word, but they passed me an envelope. My frown deepened when I put my bag down, opening the envelope.

At that moment I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Inside the envelope labelled my name was a reservation for 2 at a restaurant in New York as well as a room for 5 nights payed for in a hotel not 3 miles from her apartment building. I looked up to them, shaking my head as I passed them the envelope back. David, my close friend grinned and closed my outstretched hand over the envelope.

"You deserve this" I laughed and embraced him in a hug, tears soaking through his shirt.

"You're a great man David Rossi" I whispered back, slightly gripping my bosses hand in a thank you motion, knowing he wasn't as open to the physical as David was.

I bid them farewell, climbing onto the jet and waving goodbye to them out the window. Not 3 hours later, I was taking a deep breath as I stepped out the cab, looking up at the apartment block, butterflies swarming inside my stomach. I had text her 20 minutes ago, telling her a package should be arriving soon that she couldn't miss. I walked up the stairs to the 4th floor, spotting her apartment door to my left. I knocked twice, hearing her scrambling to the door on the other side. She threw open the door in excitement, the tears filling her eyes as she looked at me. I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips as she jumped into my arms, the pair of us crying into each other at the realisation of the moment.

"It's really you"

"Yeah and it's really you"

 _There is a magic in long distance friendships. They let you relate to other human beings in a way that goes beyond being physically together and is often more profound. The distance means so little, when someone means so much. Never give up on meeting your internet friends or pen-pals, because one day, I promise, you'll meet them, and it'll be something you'll remember forever._


End file.
